Tiempo efímero, tiempo eterno
by Weise
Summary: Cuando amas, y es un amor intenso, el tiempo te transcurre rápido y lento. Slice of Life. Intento de fluff. Bokuoi.


**D** isclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate Haruichi

* * *

Siempre que nuestros amigos nos preguntaban cuanto tiempo llevábamos juntos, Koutarou y yo intercambiábamos una mirada cómplice antes de largarnos a reír.

—Mucho —decía yo.

—Poco —terciaba él.

Luego escapábamos a un patio trasero, o el portal de una casa, y nos comíamos a besos, porque se nos atojaba hacerlo.

No sabía qué día habíamos empezado a salir, si es que realmente hubo un inicio. Caminábamos tomados de manos mucho antes de usar etiquetas que empleaban más nuestros amigos que nosotros mismos. Cuando hablaba de Koutarou a otras personas, normalmente me refería a él como «Boku-chan». A veces, «Bo-chan».

Palabras como «novio» o incluso «pareja» raramente abandonaban mis labios, aún cuando en mi fuero sentía que lo traicionaba si me refería a él como un mero amigo, o peor, un compañero de equipo. Nunca lo consideré de _mi_ propiedad, mucho menos yo la de él. Sin embargo, era _mi_ Boku-chan, porque yo lo inventé primero; y de la misma forma, yo era _su_ Chico Kawaii, porque si es por motes vergonzosos, Koutarou me lleva la delantera por lejos.

Ninguno de los dos era particularmente detallista, y con las agendas copadas de tanto vóleibol y estudios, se nos olvidaba el romance. A veces salíamos a comer juntos, otras veces íbamos al cine. Al llegar el verano nos perdíamos un fin de semana en la playa, o alguna cabaña oculta en las montañas, y luego regresábamos a Tokio, a la rutina diaria.

De todas maneras, sin ser nuestra relación un secreto, no eran muchos los que sabían de ella. No éramos dados a las muestras de afecto, al menos no en público. Es cierto que me daba ansiedad los «qué dirán», y no quería que nadie me juzgara por mi orientación sexual. O bien, no quería que nadie le hiciera pasar un mal rato a Koutarou, quien se deprimía rápido. Pero a ratos, especialmente cuando alguno de los dos andaba débil, nos costaba ser discretos, y terminábamos demostrando cuánto nos queríamos quisieran o no quisieran vernos.

Y cada vez que aquello ocurría, quienes daban por hecho que nosotros no éramos otra cosa que meros amigos, querían saberlo todo sobre nuestra relación, y la primera pregunta que salía de labios de los curiosos no podía ser otra distinta a: «¿hace cuánto que están juntos?».

—Mucho —les respondía.

—No, poco —corregía Koutarou.

Entonces les explicábamos que el tiempo realmente no importaba…

—Pero más o menos en invierno de nuestro primer año de la universidad —decía uno de los dos.

—O en otoño del segundo año, según como se quiera mirar —terminaba el otro.

No podía entender por qué era tan importante para los demás saber el tiempo. Debía haber un inicio, y tenía lógica que fuese de aquel modo, pero llega un momento en que las «causas» pierden en relevancia para darle prevalencia a los «efectos». Kei fue de los pocos que, al descubrirlo, no nos hizo aquella pregunta.

Me caía bien ese Kei, era desagradable, pero sabía formular las preguntas importantes.

Al igual que Koutarou, o yo mismo, Kei fue reclutado por nuestro entrenador para la selección de vóleibol de la universidad, en parte gracias a la gestión de Koutarou. Era unos años menor que nosotros, y Koutarou tenía esta ridícula idea de adoptarlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con adoptarlo? —le preguntaba yo.

—Ya sabes, adoptarlo. No criarlo, o siquiera cuidarlo. Aunque come poco y habría que vigilarle a la hora de la comida. No, no es eso. Es más como… ¿no lo ves?

—No, realmente no lo veo. Explícamelo.

Pero nunca supo darse a entender. Por algún motivo era importante para Koutarou que me llevase bien con Kei, y yo hacía lo que podía. Estudiábamos en la misma facultad, nos cruzábamos en los pasillos con relativa frecuencia. A veces, cuando llovía y la cafeta se abarrotaba de alumnos, compartíamos una mesa a la hora del almuerzo, entonces yo aprovechaba la ocasión para vigilar que se acabase todo su almuerzo. La facultad en su conjunto le llamaba _Tsukki_ , incluso los profesores lo hacían, y yo también acabé adquiriendo el hábito. Kei, o _Tsukki_ , finalmente no opuso batalla.

Pese a ser bien parecido y además inteligente, Kei tenía la personalidad jodidísima y el humor retorcido. Aún y todo me caía bien, quizá por ser de provincias, como yo; o quizá porque también estudiaba una biología. Koutarou, por razones místicas y desconocidas, siempre lograba conectar y hacer buenas migas con los especímenes más desagradables, y ni Kei ni yo éramos excepciones en su agenda de amistades.

Pero Kei es torpe si se trata de los asuntos del corazón y tarda en darse cuenta de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Supuse que, por ser amigo de Koutarou, estaba enterado de mi relación con su _senpai_ , pero en realidad no lo sabía, hasta que Akaashi se lo hizo ver. Habíamos quedado a comer los cuatros en un _izakaya_ ,pero Koutarou no era Koutarou aquel día —o bien, era demasiado Koutarou—, y yo me preocupé muchísimo. Unos días después, en la biblioteca de ciencias biológicas, Kei me abordó con una pregunta inesperada:

—¿Cómo puede sobrevivir a Bokuto-san?

Me tomó desprevenido, qué puedo decir. En ese momento trataba de meterme en la cabeza las rutas de la fijación biológica del nitrógeno y cualquier distracción amenazaba con destruir mis débiles esquemas mentales sobre la simbiosis rhizobium-leguminosa, pero obviamente a _Tsukki_ le importó una verga.

Me explicó que Akaashi le hizo ver…, y que, tras meditarlo, aunque le pareció lógico, no lo entendía del todo. Por algún motivo le era importante entenderlo.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —insistió—, ¿cómo puedes dar tanto de ti? Quiero decir… y no me malentiendas, pero ¿Bokuto-san no te agota?

—No, realmente no.

—¿Cómo?

Me preguntó un «cómo», como si el amor se tratase de un mecanismo. En cambio, yo le respondí un «por qué».

—Porque lo amo.

Fue la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, y la declaración me tomó desprevenido. Quizá ese fuese el motivo de por qué, pese a todo, también me agradaba Kei. Apenas las palabras escaparon de mi boca, me di cuenta que no se trataba de ningún error. Quería dar todo de mí, por el resto de mi vida.

—Dios mío. —Le besé las manos a Kei porque se las rasca cada vez que lo atacan los nervios—. Tienes razón, Tsukki. Me voy a casar con él. Me voy a casar con Boku-chan. Mierda, mierda, mierda… me voy a casar. Me voy a casar.

—Yo nunca dije…

—Gracias, de verdad gracias. —Volví a besarlo y le acaricié una mejilla—. Yo… me tengo que ir. Me tengo que ir ahora. Se lo tengo que decir a Boku-chan. Y luego vamos a adoptarte.

—¿Qué?

—¡Vamos a adoptarte!

Me había desquiciado.

Guardé mis libros con celeridad y salí disparado de la biblioteca. A la mierda las leguminosas. Necesitaba ver a Koutarou y simplemente decírselo. Mirarlo a los ojos, tomar su rostro entre mis manos, y decírselo, así tal cual. Lo llamé por teléfono para saber dónde podía encontrarlo. La noche anterior dijo que se la pasaría estudiando encerrado en su facultad, pero Bokuto cambia sus planes cada dos segundos. Bien, aquella vez no los cambió, y se hallaba leyendo en la sala de estudio de filosofía, junto a la ventana.

Me lo imaginé un segundo rascándose sus cabellos disparejos, intentando concentrarse en sus múltiples lecturas. Su cuello largo emergía de una sudadera ochentera con agujeros en los puños para sacar sus pulgares, y la mesa donde estudiaba estaba llena de libros y papeles y resaltadores, en un estado de verdadero caos. Aquella imagen, cierta o no, me arreboló las mejillas.

Aunque estudiábamos en la misma universidad, nuestras casas de estudio estaban separadas por unos veinte-treinta minutos en metro, si es que el flujo era expedito. Pero arreciaba, así que no iba a ser expedito. Igual le pedí que me esperase justo donde estaba, que no se moviera, que yo llegaría lo más rápido que podría.

—Por qué —me preguntó.

No me pude aguantar y, aunque no lo miraba a los ojos ni le tomaba el rostro, se lo vomité todo.

—¡Porque descubrí que nos vamos a casar, Boku-chan! ¡A casar!

—Estas gritando mucho, no te logro entender, ¿quieres que nos vayamos de caza?

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Nos vamos a casar! ¡A CASAR!

—No lo sé, la verdad es que nunca superé _Bambie_ , es muy triste.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿De qué estás hablando tú?

Me tuve que esperar a verlo en persona. Era un día romántico de película. Llovía, a mi alrededor la gente se abrazaba a sus abrigos. Yo también me abrazaba, porque me moría de frío. Koutarou me esperaba en la estación de metro, con su cabello bicolor todo empapado y uno de sus ojos con el párpado caído. No usaba ninguna sudadera ochentera, pero la trenca que vestía seguramente era de segunda mano, a juzgar por el estilo. Corrí hacia él y casi le salto encima. No pude evitar llorar cuando me respondió con un abrazo aún más apretado y me levantó por los aires.

Me dio un beso en la frente, se pensaba que estaba teniendo un mal día y que corrí a sus brazos buscando apoyo. De alguna manera no estaba del todo equivocado.

Ya más tranquilo, fuimos a una cafetería de la estación y ordenamos un par de capuchinos. Tras unos segundos bebiendo en silencio, le pregunté si se casaría conmigo. Koutarou se rio.

—Es que… es demasiado cliché. Incluso tienes espuma en tus labios.

—Oh…

Me miraba con ojos vidriosos.

—¿Te quieres casar conmigo? ¿De verdad?

—Ya lo sé.

—Pero legalmente aún no podemos. Quiero decir… —Koutarou me limpió el bigote con una servilleta—. Cuando pienso en mi futuro, es todo tan confuso. A veces soy voleibolista profesional, y llego a las olimpiadas. Pero otras veces estoy en una universidad, y me imagino en la biblioteca, creo que investigando, pero todavía no decido si cambiarme de carrera. Y otras veces recorro el mundo. Hago _auto-stop_ por Sudamérica, y mi piel luce ajada debido al sol. Miro al horizonte, sin saber qué busco. Pero, al voltear la cabeza a un lado, te veo junto a mí y me sonríes y es hermoso. ¿Lo entiendes?

»Sea cual sea el escenario, tú estás a mi lado. Simplemente, ya no soy capaz de imaginarme un futuro sin ti, y no estoy seguro hace cuánto comenzó aquello, pero ya es bastante tiempo. O poco tiempo. Según se mire, puede que incluso desde que nos conocimos que te veo conmigo.

El condenado es cien mil veces más romántico que yo y aquello hiere mi orgullo, pero no me importa.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Un futuro conmigo? —Lo sondeé.

—Un futuro infinito contigo —corrigió.

—¿De verdad?

—Por qué te costaría tanto creerlo.

—Todo marcha tan bien que a ratos se me hace difícil aceptarlo.

—Acompáñame a Sudamérica. Algún día, conozcamos ese sabor latino que tanto le hace falta a tus caderas.

Le di un golpe cariñoso en la mejilla. Decía eso porque, cada vez que salíamos a bailar, mis caderas dejaban al descubierto lo poco flexible que eran mis articulaciones, y que el _sabor_ no corría por mis venas.

Pagamos nuestros cafés. Acompañé a Bokuto hasta su facultad para que siguiera estudiando.

—Así que aún no decides qué estudiar…

—Filosofía me gusta, pero mis compañeros son todos unos esnobs…

—¿Y tú no?

Koutarou se rio de mi ingenuidad.

—Ni siquiera alguien como tú soportaría aquella gente. Quizá tu amigo Mattsun…

—¿Y Makki no?

Koutarou volvió a reír.

Verlo de brazos cruzados, disfrutando de una conversación distendida, era todo lo que necesitaba para mejorar mi día. Quizá estaba atravesando un período sensible, porque solo quería llorar de alegría.

Ninguno de los dos había informado a nuestras respectivas familias sobre la relación que manteníamos. Por supuesto nos conocían: yo me encontré con los Bokuto en cierta ocasión que hospitalizaron a Koutarou, y luego me había dejado caer en su casa algunas otras veces. Koutarou conoció a la mía unas vacaciones que me acompañó a Miyagi. Pero para nuestras respectivas familias no éramos otra cosa que dos buenos amigos, compañeros de la selección de voleibol de nuestra universidad. Prometimos que tendríamos que dar ese paso pronto, pero yo al menos lo daría luego de aprenderme la fijación biológica del nitrógeno.

De todas maneras, no me sorprendió que Koutarou se me adelantara en hablarle a su familia de lo nuestro. La oportunidad se le hubo presentado sin que él lo haya planeado y se agarró de ella.

Koutarou era un fan declarado de los Giant —yo prefiero los Golden— y su padre, quien se ganó unos boletos en platea alta, invitó a Koutarou a ver un partido de béisbol de la temporada regular. No es su padre biológico, pero sí el hombre que lo crio y se quieren mucho, aunque trabaja en exceso, debe viajar todo el tiempo, y apenas le queda tiempo para él y la familia. Koutarou tenía demasiado que leer aquella semana, pero no fue capaz de negarse a la invitación, y tras el partido —que ya no recuerdo si fue bien o mal—, pasaron a un _izakaya_ donde conversaron largo rato, primero sobre el partido, luego sobre ellos mismos.

Koutarou llegó a la práctica de vóley aleteando, y apenas me vio, me agarró de un brazo y me llevó a las tribunas para contarme su historia.

—Sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo interno del abrigo y, tras observarlo largo rato, me preguntó si acaso fumaba. Le dije que «no» porque es cierto. Luego me preguntó si acaso fumaba _de lo otro_. Le dije que «no» de nuevo. Y luego me preguntó si acaso salía con alguien. Y yo le dije: «bueno, eso sí». Se le cayó el cigarro encendido a la copa y se incendió la nariz.

—¿Qué?

—No se quemó grave, pero igual nos echaron del bar. Pasamos a un McDonald's, era lo más cercano. Allí le enseñé la foto tuya, esa que guardo en la billetera, porque no se acordaba de tu cara. Me preguntó hace cuánto, y le dije que no sabía. Que quizá mucho, o quizá poco, pero que recientemente nos habíamos comprometido.

—¿Le dijiste todo eso?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Y él qué respondió?

—Creo que estaba feliz por mí, ¿sabes? Llegó a casa a contarle la noticia a mamá y sacó a mis hermanas de la cama. Fue muy vergonzoso.

—Si a ti te dio vergüenza, entonces debió de serlo.

—Mamá quería saber la fecha de la boda. Yo le decía: «mamá, qué te pasa, no podemos casarnos aún». Pero mi hermana An insistía que el gobierno estaba empujando para aprobar la ley de la unión civil, y que en Shibuya ya era legal. Pero casarse en Shibuya es demasiado, no sé, _gal_. An, madura, no somos adolescentes. Nos pusimos a gritar. La casa se llenó de gritos. La menor, Rino-chan, comenzó a llorar porque no quería que me fuera de casa. Quizá no le agradas por eso: porque siente que me robas. Papá llamó a los Akaashi para contarles que me casaba en Shibuya. Mamá trajo el álbum de fotos de su boda. Y al final, como imaginarás, no terminé de leer a Georges Bataille así que tuve que inventarme toda su filosofía en el examen de hoy día. Dile a Iwaizumi que me uno a su club de reprobones.

—Da gracias a Buda que definitivamente NO voy a decirle aquello a Iwa-chan. ¿De verdad armaron tal alboroto?

—Sí.

—¿Dijeron algo de mí?

Koutarou solo me guiñó un ojo.

Las familias son un caso. Yo sabía que lo iba a tener infinitamente peor con la mía, y la verdad era que me ganaba el miedo. Después de las rutas de fijación biológica del nitrógeno, le siguió el rol del etileno en la codificación de genes, los mecanismos de síntesis de metabolismos secundarios, y los mecanismos de defensas en plantas que son inducidos por agentes patógenos. Cuando se acabó el año escolar, se me acabaron también las excusas.

—En realidad no tienes que decirles. —Koutarou estaba mucho más asustado que yo.

—Pero quiero hacerlo. Fue idea mía.

No existen las vacaciones de primavera para los clubes deportivos, pero de todas formas el entrenador me permitió ausentarme una semana para ir a Miyagi a saludar a la familia. Viajamos con Hajime y Yoko en el tren de alta velocidad, y aproveché la oportunidad para preguntarles cómo habían reaccionado sus respectivas familias al enterarse de la relación que mantenían.

—Su madre me odia —contestó Yoko apuntando a su novio.

—No te odia. Solo no sabe cómo tratarte porque apenas le hablas.

No quise decirle a Yoko que, en todo este tiempo que llevaba saliendo con Hajime, yo tampoco tenía puta idea de cómo tratarla. Es una mujer demasiado callada. Tampoco me sorprendió saber que los padres de Yoko amaban a Hajime, y que prácticamente les habían ofrecido una casa para que vivieran allí cuando se casaran.

—¿Casarse? —Estaba impactado—. ¿Pero… ustedes también?

—¿TAMBIÉN? ¿CÓMO QUE «TAMBIÉN»? —Hajime se mega impactó con lo mío.

Hajime y Yoko aún no habían conversado el tema. Yo debí darme cuenta antes que les era un asunto complicado, pero qué puedo decir: el amor es fatal para la concentración de los mejores amigos. Lo cierto era que, como en realidad Koutarou y yo no nos podíamos casar (salvo quizá en Shibuya y en realidad era una unión civil), el tema de las bodas nos era romántico e hipotético, como un lejano sueño. Para Yoko y Hajime, en cambio, era un proyecto que no podía ser tomado tan a la ligera. Así que, para distender el ambiente, empezamos a conversar de otros temas. De películas y actores de cine y también de béisbol y la liga.

Una vez en Miyagi, no fui directamente a casa de mis padres, sino que me quedé un par de días en lo de mi hermana. Vivía en un complejo de departamentos 2k con cocina, muy modesto, y tuve que compartir habitación con mi sobrino Takeru.

Recordé cuando mi hermana se embarazó, en su último año de preparatoria, y mamá estuvo a punto de echarla de casa. Yo, que aun cursaba la primaria, no entendía por qué le generaba tanto disgusto que a mi hermana se le hinchara la tripa. Con el tiempo, a medida que entendía cómo funcionaba el mundo, lo comprendí. A mi madre le atormentaban «los qué dirán», aún mucho más que a mí, y la reputación de la familia era algo que resguardaba con mucho celo, como si se tratase de un tesoro. No tenía otros objetivos en el mundo.

Era una buena madre y yo la quiero un montón, pero todo le causaba disgusto, y cuando algo la enfada, en realidad, más que enfurecer, se enferma. Le baja la fiebre y pasa días postrada en cama, quejándose que nadie la comprendía y que se sentía abandonada. Era una _drama queen_ y yo saqué mi lado más dramático juntamente de ella.

Mi hermana, salvo el porte esbelto y elegante, era todo lo opuesto a mamá. Constantemente se resistía a sus enseñanzas y la guerreaba. Cuando éramos niños, mi hermana empezaba discutiéndole desde temprano en la mañana. No podía con la estrechez de mente de la clase acomodada, y cada comentario arribista de mamá era una invitación a sacar las armas. Con el tiempo empezó a aceptar a mamá como era, y aunque seguía a disgusto con casi todo lo que decía, en lugar de obligar a mamá a cambiar sus puntos de vista a la fuerza, aprendió a usar caminos más diplomáticos para hacerle llegar sus ideas.

Yo desde pequeño que he sentido admiración por mi hermana. De hecho, ella es la razón por la que empecé a jugar vóleibol. Pensé que, si alguien de la familia podía entenderme sin juzgarme, esa era mi hermana. Esperé un momento en que nos quedamos solos para tocar el tema de mi relación con Koutarou, sin que Takeru o su novio estuviesen allí presentes, pero descubrí que incluso a ella no era capaz de decírselo.

Por desgracia —o quizá fortuna—, mi hermana tiene una especie de sexto sentido.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

—¿Eh?

—Te he visto cómo te pegas al teléfono. Estás saliendo con alguien.

No me salieron las palabras. Se me acababa de presentar una oportunidad y no era capaz de aprovecharla. Negué con la cabeza muchas veces, sin entender por qué se me tensaba la garganta y los ojos se me empañaban. Ella llegó con una teterita de loza y un juego de tazas, todo en color verde. Mientras me rellenaba una taza, me acarició la cabeza, como hacía cuando era más pequeño y llegaba lloroso porque Hajime y yo habíamos discutido. Antes que dijera algo, le aclaré que Hajime y yo seguíamos tan amigos.

—Entonces es un asunto del corazón —concluyo ella y yo, tras dudar, asentí con la cabeza—. Ya veo. ¿Una chica? —Volví a dudar y, con timidez, meneé la cabeza de un lado a otro—. ¿Dos chicas? —Mierda, trágame tierra. Tras un esfuerzo, volví a negar con la cabeza.

Algo hizo clic en mi hermana.

—¡Ohh…! ¿Es un chico, Tooru?

La miré nervioso. Tanteé mis bolsillos en busca de mi billetera, y saqué una foto que Koutarou me había regalado de él, de cuando se sacó el carné de conducir.

—No me digas, lo conozco. Ya ha venido a Miyagi otras veces.

—Una vez —corregí. Traía la garganta sequísima.

—¿Boku-chan se llamaba? ¿Hace cuánto?

—Hace cuánto de qué.

—Hace cuánto salen, tontito.

—Bastante, creo. Como si fuera ayer.

—¿Bastante y como si fuera ayer?

No supe explicárselo. Me llevé la taza a mis labios y me bebí todo el contenido de un trago.

—Mamá se va a llevar un disgusto cuando sepa que no le darás nietos.

—Ya sé.

Su sonrisa, que había acompañado cuánto decía, se fue transformando lentamente en una mueca. Me preocupé. Ella rellenó mi taza y empezó a juguetear con la carcasa de su celular, para evitar mirarme.

—De hecho… es una tontería. Justo el otro día mamá se enteró que Hajime-kun salía con una chica muy hermosa.

—Oh, sí. Es muy hermosa —concedí—. La conoció en la universidad, pero de hecho es de Miyagi. De Karasuno, hacia el sector de montañas.

—Bueno, el tema es que mamá se puso muy envidiosa.

Escupí mi té sin querer sobre mi regazo.

—¿Perdón?

—Dice que los hijos entre Hajime-kun y esa chica no serían ni la mitad de bonitos que los hijos que tú podrías llegar a tener con cualquier otra chica, pero cuando la madre de Hajime-kun le preguntó a mamá si acaso tú tenías novia, no ha dejado de suspirar sobre lo ingrato que eres con ella.

—Que inoportuno. Ahora cómo se lo digo sin que le suba una fiebre de cuarenta grados.

Mi hermana dejó la carcasa con un golpe sobre la mesa y escondió su mirada tras una cortina de cabello.

—Tooru, está bien, de verdad. Gracias por ser sincero conmigo. Es tonto, pero me honra, ni me hagas caso. Y qué te digo, te ves tan feliz que yo también me siento feliz. Ay, fíjate si no estaré sensible que ya me has hecho llorar.

—Oye…

—Mamá tendrá que aceptarlo —siguió hablando—, y lo hará, pero así como están las cosas últimamente en casa, creo que sería más prudente esperar un tiempo.

—¿Cómo?

—Mamá no está pasando por un buen momento.

—¿Ha sucedido algo?

—Nada que no haya ocurrido antes, ya te imaginarás…

—No puede ser. ¿Acaso otra vez papá…?

Y sí, resultó que _otra vez papá_. Mi hermana me contó que mamá descubrió a una amante de papá en la casa de veraneo que teníamos en Karuizawa. Al parecer estuvieron a punto de matarse. La amante no era mucho mayor que mi hermana, eso fue lo que más la había descompensado.

—¿Nuestros padres se van a divorciar?

Mi hermana, ya más serena, se ató el cabello con unas pinzas y empezó a ordenar la cocina.

—Por supuesto que no. Ya conoces a mamá, las apariencias son importantes. Además, depende completamente del dinero de papá. No, va a sufrir en silencio, pero se preocupará que nosotros escuchemos aquel silencio.

—¿Y cómo está papá?

—Con un tajo que le cruza toda la cara. Mamá se afiló las uñas a propósito.

Como digo, las familias son un caso.

Fue papá quien me pasó a recoger a la casa de mi hermana. Efectivamente, una fea cicatriz le cruzaba el rostro, y se le notaba deprimido y cansado, pero el sentido del deber me obligó a retarlo y echarle una especie de charla que quedó a medio concluir porque, a medida que hablaba, se me hacía de lo más extraño haber asumido aquel rol de hijo modélico. Papá suspiró. Dijo que mamá le hubo obligado a llevarla todas las semanas a la ópera o al teatro a modo de compensación, hasta que finalmente le compró el vestido de una tal Vera Wang que tanto quería.

—¿Esa quién es?

—Al parecer una diseñadora muy famosa de vestidos de boda.

—Por qué le compraste un vestido de bodas a mamá.

—Porque nos vamos a casar nuevamente. Llega una edad en que, como los hijos no se te casan, a los padres les corresponde volver a hacerlo.

Se me evaporaron todas las ganas de anunciar mí compromiso con Koutarou y traté de sobrevivir a mi disfuncional familia lo que fue de la semana. Era obvio que esa segunda boda era una cortina para acallar los rumores que debían de circular sobre lo desdichado que era el matrimonio de mis padres. Ver a mamá fingiendo lo feliz que se sentía por la perspectiva de una segunda nupcia me descompuso las vacaciones. Sentí mucha lástima por ella.

Regresé a la capital antes que Hajime. En la estación me topé con nada menos que Tsukishima Kei. Compramos asientos contiguos y conversamos durante la primera mitad del viaje. Primero sobre la facultad, luego sobre nuestras respectivas vacaciones. Como fue gracias a Kei que Koutarou y yo nos habíamos comprometidos, no me importó hablarle de mi actual predicamento respecto a mi familia.

—¿Es necesario que tus padres lo sepan? —me dijo, sin mucho interés.

—¿Es que tú acaso mantienes todas tus relaciones en secreto?

—Sí.

Y lo dijo de una manera tan neutra, como si fuese la respuesta más lógica, que me dejó perplejo.

—¿Incluso a tu familia?

—Especialmente a mi familia. Oikawa-san, usted no conoce a mi hermano.

A Akiteru lo había visto en un par de ocasiones, pero realmente no lo conocía.

—Cuando le confesé mi relación a mi hermana y ella me hizo varias preguntas de Boku-chan, se sintió bien. Algo de reconfortante tiene hablar de aquella persona que a uno le gusta.

—Sí, supongo que eso puede funcionar con algunos, pero no es mi estilo.

—Apuesto que Kuroo habla de ti todo el tiempo a su madre, aunque tampoco sea su estilo.

Tsukishima me escrutó tras los cristales de sus gafas.

—¿Por qué cree que salgo con Kuroo?

—¿No lo haces?

Y el desgraciado no corroboró ni desmintió nada. Me sonrió sin rastros de amabilidad, como si quisiera provocarme, y en lugar de decirme algo, se subió los audífonos para ponerle fin a la plática. Como digo, es un desagradable.

En la estación de trenes aguardaban nuestra llegada Koutarou y también Akaashi. Entonces comprendí que yo también puedo llegar a ser bastante lento a la hora de darme cuenta de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor.

En mis propias narices, Tsukishima Kei entrelazó sus dedos con los de Akaashi, y levantó aquella mano que tenía enlazada para correrse un mechón de la cara. Su sonrisa había alcanzado un nuevo nivel de cinismo y yo me encontraba en estado de shock. Akaashi también estaba en shock. Enrojeció hasta las orejas, pero en lugar de replicar algo, se despidió a las apresuradas de Koutarou y de mí y se llevó a Tsukishima Kei de allí. A lo lejos, fuimos testigos de cómo Tsukishima se burlaba de las orejas enrojecidas de Akaashi, y luego echaba a correr por la estación de trenes. Akaashi tardó en salir tras él. Me quedé absorto observando el horizonte, incluso cuando Akaashi y Tsukishima ya habían desaparecido de la vista. Al recordar que Koutarou también estaba allí junto a mí, le pregunté si acaso lo sabía.

—Sí, claro.

—¿De verdad?

—Akaashi es mi Iwa-chan. Cómo no iba a saberlo.

—¿Y nunca se te ocurrió decírmelo?

—Pensé que sabrías. Chico Kawaii, hemos salido un montón de veces junto a Akaashi y Tsukshima.

—¿Pero…? ¿Y qué hay del _TsukiKuro_?

—¿Entonces concordamos en que Tsukki es el dominante, cierto?

Me reí.

Koutarou me ayudó a cargar mi maleta hasta mi piso, pero nos detuvimos en el portal del edificio, a comernos a besos porque se nos antojaba hacerlo. Luego subimos para terminar de comernos a besos.

Hicimos el amor sin dejar de hablar porque me sentía de muy buen humor. Luego seguimos conversando acurrucados en la suavidad del _futon_ , y al día siguiente, seguimos conversando en el _kotatsu_ , mientras desayunábamos. Le hablé con detalle cómo fueron mis mini vacaciones en Miyagi, desde lo más trivial hasta lo más importante. Koutarou concordó conmigo en que lo mejor sería que mis padres reparasen en nuestro lazo por ellos mismo. Las personas que viven en sus propios planetas, a veces es mejor que salgan de ellos por cuenta propia.

Aunque teníamos práctica aquel día, Koutarou se fue antes porque tenía su ropa de deporte en su casa. Cuando yo llegué al gimnasio Koutarou aún no regresaba, en cambio Kei ya estaba allí. Enrollé las mangas de mi camiseta hasta los hombros. Tenía, de alguna manera, que cobrarme la revancha por lo sucedido en la estación de ferrocarril.

—Así que sales con Akaashi. —Tanteé el terreno.

Tsukishima, que se vendaba los dedos con cinta esparadrapo, ni se molestó en mirarme.

—En realidad mi familia sí lo sabe. Mi madre lo descubrió por su propia cuenta, y Akiteru…, bueno, también acabó descubriéndolo.

Habló sin afectación. Era bueno ocultando sus emociones ese Kei, y me di cuenta que debían haber historias vergonzosas detrás de aquel «descubrió por su propia cuenta» y el «también acabó descubriéndolo», pero preferí dejarlo así. Su respuesta me pareció muy sincera, y aquello me conmovió.

Ya no quería la revancha. En cambio, me atreví a hacerle esa pregunta que me resultaba tan molesta, solo por saber qué diría.

—¿Cuánto llevan juntos?

Tsukishima Kei terminó de vendarse los dedos y se quedó mirando sus vendajes, examinando su trabajo.

—¿Acaso importa? —dijo al fin.

—¿Es mucho tiempo o es poco tiempo?

—Depende de qué signifique para ti palabras como «mucho» o «poco».

—No hablo de cantidades exactas. Me refiero a cómo lo sientes tú.

—Bien… A veces es infinitivo, y otras, como si hubiese empezado ayer.

Seguía hablando sin afectación, emanando una naturalidad que lo desbordaba. Kei tenía esa cualidad de los científicos de expresar sus ideas como una concatenación de eventos lógicos. Algo del tipo: «Dado A y B, entonces se puede concluir que C…», etcétera. Pero, en aquella ocasión, Kei se rascaba sus vendajes de esparadrapos y se revelaba ante mí como otra persona más traicionada por sus sentimientos. Aunque no me miraba, yo notaba cómo sus ojos le brillaban.

—¿Te vas a casar con él?

—No.

Y su respuesta, tan glacial, me afectó el alma.

—¿Aunque la ley cambiase?

—Aunque aquello ocurriera. Es de esas relaciones que tienen que terminar en algún punto.

—No tiene por qué ser así.

Kei me devolvió una sonrisa. Su cinismo, en aquella ocasión, era fingido.

El entrenador Kobayashi nos llamó para presentarnos a los nuevos miembros del club de vóleibol, dándole término a nuestra plática. No alcancé a preguntarle el «por qué», aunque luego me enteré del «cómo». Al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana, me encontré a Tsukishima en la cafeta de la facultad, se le veía un poco decaído. Me compré un café de máquina y me senté a su lado, y empecé a hablarle de cosas sin importancia sobre el regreso a clases.

De pronto, como si necesitase desahogarse con alguien, me dijo:

—Solo hay dos razones tras la distorsión del tiempo: porque vives intensamente, o porque vives desapasionadamente. Últimamente los días son largos y son cortos al mismo tiempo, y creo que me estoy volviendo loco. Con Akaashi el tiempo no tiene ningún sentido. Y con Kuroo el tiempo tampoco tiene sentido. Pero las sensaciones que me provocan cada uno son siempre contradictorias. Son tan contradictorias, que el resultado final debería anularse, pero en su lugar, no hace más que magnificar la distorsión del tiempo. Entonces, termino pensando…, quizá todo esto sea un castigo, por ser mala gente.

Me pareció que estaba hablando demasiado. Me acerqué más a él y pude notar un rastro a alcohol en su aliento. Me fijé en sus ropas llenas de arrugas y en el pelillo blanco bajo la barbilla. Más que pálido, su piel mostraba un tono grisáceo, y tras sus gafas se camuflaban unas profundas ojeras. Me costaba creerlo incluso teniéndolo de frente.

—¿Estás ebrio? Son apenas las ocho de la mañana.

—Sí… ayer salí a beber y todavía no se me pasa.

—¿Con quién saliste?

Kei se encogió de hombros.

—¿Fue con Kuroo o con Akaashi? —insistí.

Kei extendió los brazos por la mesa y escondió su cabeza entre ellos.

—No —dije de pronto y lo obligué a mirarme. Acababa de descubrir una cosa—. Cuando amas y amas de verdad, el tiempo es efímero y es eterno. No te estás volviendo loco; solo eres una persona que ama de forma apasionada.

—Pero…

—Y eso es en realidad algo muy bueno, Tsukki-chan. Algo muy bueno. No hace falta que te sientas mal contigo mismo por ser una persona con sentimientos.

—Es que no soy una buena persona.

—Pero yo digo que lo eres. El que te equivoques una o dos o cien veces no hace más que reforzar tu cualidad de ser humano. Ahora prométeme que no volverás a beber, te sienta fatal.

Le dejé lo que me quedaba del café y me fui a clases. No podía quitarme de la cabeza las conversaciones de aquella mañana ni tampoco las que tuvimos en el gimnasio. Para ser una persona comedida y poco expresiva, Kei era realmente un caldero de emociones contenidas, y por un momento, dejó de parecerme tan desagradable. Kei tenía un corazón enorme que se le derramaba, y aquello era un espectáculo de la naturaleza tan extraño que obnubilaba.

Recordé los agujeros negros y la luz que tampoco puede escapar de ellos. Atravesando el horizonte de sucesos, el tiempo se vuelve infinito, y caes, caes eternamente, por un agujero que, se supone tiene un final, pero al cual no puedes llegar, solo esperar llegar. Es una paradoja.

Le pregunté a Koutarou si acaso había comprendido que Kei era una luz atrapada en un agujero negro, y si aquella era la verdadera razón tras sus intenciones de adoptarlo. Pero Koutarou dijo que Kei solo le caía bien, y le gustaba tenerlo cerca en su vida porque lo encontraba de lo más divertido.

—¿Divertido?

—¿A ti no te parece divertido? Siempre dice las cosas más graciosas.

—No sé si estamos hablando de la misma persona.

En mi mente, volví a evocar aquella tarde de estudio en la biblioteca, en la que Kei me había abordado para saber _cómo_ sobrevivía a Koutarou. Entonces, pude también verlo.

—Sí, tienes razón. Una vez te pones a pensar en ello, te das cuenta que Tsukki es bastante gracioso.

Hacía preguntas curiosas, ponía mucho cuidado en las palabras que utilizaba, y pertenecía a nuestro club atemporal de personas que aman con intensidad. Sin su consentimiento, Koutarou y yo lo adoptamos. Dudo mucho que, para Kei, nosotros significáramos algo importante en su vida, pero nos dejaba aparecer en ella, en su distorsión del tiempo.

Dijo Kei, un día que los dos estábamos muy borrachos:

—Por el tiempo —y alzó su copa a los cielos.

Y entonces aparecieron Hajime y Yoko allí, y miraron a Kei extrañados. Y fue Yoko, la que apenas habla, la que lo dijo:

—¿Y ustedes tres desde cuando son tan amigos?

Juntamos unas mesas para caber sin problemas los cinco. Alcé mi copa también, y Koutarou alzó su lata de bebida _cola_ , y junto con Kei, brindamos por aquel tiempo tan efímero como eterno.

* * *

 **A** ella que dice ser mi _kohai_  
 **a** un siendo yo un moco.  
 **L** R, que lo disfrutes.

#SinNeuronaConCorazón


End file.
